onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ariana Grande
Ariana Grande-Butera (born June 26, 1993), known as Ariana Grande, is an American singer and actress. She began her career in the Broadway musical 13, before landing the role of Cat Valentine in the Nickelodeon television series Victorious in 2009. Grande also starred in the spinoff, Sam & Cat. Grande began transitioning into music from 2011, releasing her debut album Yours Truly in 2013. Grande released two more albums by 2016 - My Everything and Dangerous Woman - and all three were certified platinum by the RIAA. From 2018, her fourth and fifth albums - Sweetener and Thank U, Next - were released within six months of each other, and both debuted at #1, with the latter breaking the record for the largest streaming week for a pop album. She is close friends with Niall Horan, who performed at her One Love Manchester charity concert, and her song "Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart" was written by Harry Styles. Background Grande's music career began with the soundtrack Music from Victorious (2011). She signed a recording contract with Republic Records and released her debut studio album, Yours Truly, in 2013, which debuted at number one on the US Billboard 200. The album's lead single, "The Way", featuring future boyfriend Mac Miller, debuted in the top 10 of the Billboard Hot 100. In 2014, Grande's second studio album, My Everything, debuted at number one in the US, and featured hit singles "Problem", "Break Free", "Love Me Harder" and "Bang Bang". In 2016, Grande's third album Dangerous Woman was released, and featured hit singles "Dangerous Woman", "Into You", "Side To Side" and "Everyday". Grande's fourth album, Sweetener, was released in 2018. The three released singles - "No Tears Left To Cry", "God Is A Woman" and "Breathin" - all found immense success, with "No Tears" reaching #1 in 11 countries. "God Is A Woman" generated worldwide controversy for lyrically and visually blending sexual pleasure with female empowerment and religious imagery. In late 2018, Grande announced her fifth studio album Thank U, Next was already completed, stating a desire to no longer wait between releases. The title track was released on 3 November 2018, and became her first #1 single in the United States, as well as debuting in the top spot in the US and UK. The track was notable for referencing four of her famous ex-boyfriends by name and addressing her parents divorce. The second single "7 Rings" also debuted at #1 making Ariana one of three female artists in history to have multiple #1 debuts (the others being Mariah Carey and Britney Spears). After the simultaneous release of her fifth album Thank U, Next and a third single "Break Up With Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored", the single debuted in the #3 spot of the US singles charts, meaning Ariana occupied the entire top 3. The last time this was achieved was by The Beatles in 1964. Grande's music videos had been viewed more than ten billion times online. Grande's accolades include three American Music Awards, an MTV Video Music Award, three MTV Europe Music Awards and four Grammy Award nominations. Her first three albums have all been certified platinum by the RIAA. She is the fourth most followed person on Instagram, with 144 million followers. In 2016, Time named Grande one of the 100 most influential people in the world on the annual Time 100 list, and, in 2018, featured her as one of their Next Generation Leaders. Relationship with One Direction Grande is close friends with Niall Horan, and recorded a song written by Harry Styles for her second studio album. In 2015, Grande shut down relationship rumors about Horan in a self recorded video where she called out media for focusing too intensely on the men in her life, and linking her romantically to every male friend. Partway through the video, she exclaims "I am not Niall's new girl" referencing a headline published at the time, after the two were seen partying numerous times. In 2014, Grande accepted and recorded the song "Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart", which was written by Harry Styles. Grande has called the song "beautiful" and said "Harry is an amazing writer". Grande performed the song live at the 57th GRAMMY Awards on February 8, 2015. Ariana also performed the song with Coldplay's Chris Martin, at the 2015 Global Citizen Festival on September 26, 2015. In 2017 and 2018, Harry performed the song during his Harry Styles: Live On Tour world tour, often stating he gave the song to "a lovely woman...but tonight I'm taking it back". in 2018, Niall told fans Thank U, Next was one of his favourite songs and that "everything Ariana touches turns to gold". One Love Manchester On May 22, 2017 a bomb was detonated in the foyer of Manchester Arena where Grande had just concluded a concert for her Dangerous Woman Tour. 22 people leaving the concert were killed, with over 500 more people injured. Grande was still backstage at the time, and her mother helped some fans in the arena to safety. Several days later, after flying back to the United States, Grande announced she would return to the United Kingdom to hold a benefit concert, titled One Love Manchester, at Old Trafford Cricket Ground in honour of the victims, on June 4, 2017. Before the concert she visited injured fans in hospital and met with the families of the deceased. Niall Horan was announced as one of the headlining acts for the charity concert. He spoke to SiriusXM about his performance, stating: "I'm good friends with Ariana, she asked would I be involved, and obviously it's a no-brainer. It's a terrible thing that happened but I'm glad Ariana can pull her friends together and raise some needed money for the victims. It's the least we can do as artists". Horan performed This Town and Slow Hands, and joined the rest of the performers on stage at the concert's conclusion for a performance of Grande's song One Last Time. After the concert, Horan tweeted: "First of all thank you Manchester. What an incredible city, to pull together like that, show no fear and just have a great night. The atmosphere in that stadium was just amazing all night, start to finish. Secondly, thank you Ariana Grande for putting that show together in just a few days. All week you have been incredible and as a friend, I'm so proud of you my love. Amazing person! I won't be forgetting that night ever. So happy that I was given the opportunity to be involved in what was a fantastic night". ''In 2018, Grande turned down an offer for damehood based on her work with and support of Manchester after the attack. She has vowed to return to Manchester on her 2019 Sweetener/Thank U Next tour, providing a special show for fans there. Personal Life Grande strongly identifies as a feminist and social justice advocate, openly supporting numerous social causes and often speaking out against double standards, homophobia and misogyny. After a considerable hiatus following the conclusion of her 2017 Dangerous Woman tour, she marked her return to the spotlight by performing Dangerous Woman album track "Be Alright" at the March For Our Lives 2018 protest, a gun reform demonstration designed by teenaged survivors of the Stoneman Douglas High School shooting. Grande also participated in the Women's March 2017, alongside her female family members. Her grandmother, mother and cousin joined her on stage at the end of her 2018 VMA performance for "God is a woman". Grande was raised a Roman Catholic but abandoned Catholicism during the pontificate of Benedict XVI, citing opposition to the church's stance on homosexuality, as her half-brother Frankie is gay. She has followed Kabbalah teachings since the age of twelve, along with Frankie, believing "the basis lies in the idea that if you're kind to others, good things will happen to you." Her song "''Break Your Heart Right Back" details a woman being cheated on by a man with another man. "Be Alright" indirectly became known as a pride anthem amongst fans. The tour visuals for the song feature male dancers voguing, a popular dance within gay and drag culture. Several of her songs from 2018 album Sweetener detail personal struggles with anxiety, specifically "Breathin" and "Get Well Soon". The latter features 40 seconds of silence at the end, to bring the track time to 5:22, representing the date of the 2017 Manchester bombing. Sweetener album intro "Raindrops (An Angel Cried)" could also be interpreted as a Manchester victims tribute. Grande told US chat show host Jimmy Fallon how she woke up one day having dreamt about the original song "An Angel Cried" by 1950s band The Four Seasons. Upon researching who wrote the song after recording the cover, Grande discovered one of the songwriters was a close friend of her grandfather. Grande met actor Graham Phillips in the cast of the musical 13 in 2008 and dated him until 2011. Grande began frequently collaborating and performing with American rapper Big Sean from 2013 onward, with the two releasing the singles "Right Time" and "Problem", both of which Sean appeared in the music videos for, and the album track "Best Mistake". Their relationship was considered official in August 2014 after they were spotted holding hands backstage at the 2014 MTV VMA Awards. The pair announced their split in April 2015, after 8 months together. Grande collaborated with rapper Mac Miller in 2012 on her debut single "The Way", with the two famously kissing in the music video. However, they maintained a friendship until 2016, when they confirmed they'd begun dating. The pair were together for two years, splitting in May 2018. After a fan tweeted suggesting blame toward Ariana for Miller's subsequent DUI and car accident, Grande responded with an in-depth statement detailing how Miller's continued drug abuse had forced her to end the relationship. She stated: "How absurd that you minimize female self-respect and self-worth by saying someone should stay in a toxic relationship because he wrote an album about them. I have cared for him and tried to support his sobriety, but shaming/blaming women for a man’s inability to keep his shit together is a very major problem. Let’s please stop doing that.”Ariana Grande Fires Back At Mac Miller Fan Weeks after her split from Miller, Grande began dating American actor and comedian Pete Davidson. The two got a number of shared tattoos and began regularly posting on social media about their time spent together. In June 2018, Davidson and Grande confirmed they were engaged. The engagement sparked worldwide controversy for the speedy nature of their pairing. Grande added a one minute interlude to her Sweetener album titled "Pete Davidson", in which she sings "I know you know that you're my soulmate". Upon meeting Davidson in 2016, she stated "I'm going to marry him" to her security guard, however did not approach Davidson further. Davidson stated upon their 2018 reunion "I'd marry you tomorrow" and began ring shopping to prove his seriousness. On 7 September 2018, Mac Miller was found dead from a drug overdose, aged 26. Initial reports of his death sparked a wave of blame aimed toward Grande on social media, following a subsequent uprise of defense from media, bloggers and, eventually, a close friends of Miller's, who praised Grande's dedication to keeping Miller sober. Grande posted a tribute to Miller on Instagram, stating: "I adored you from the day i met you when i was nineteen and i always will. i can’t believe you aren’t here anymore. i’m so sorry i couldn’t fix or take your pain away. i really wanted to. the kindest, sweetest soul with demons he never deserved"Ariana Grande Instagram Post. The following month, Grande and Davidson called off their engagement and ended their relationship. External Links *Official Twitter *Official Instagram *Official Snapchat References Category:Friends Category:Singers Category:American people Category:People